Talk:Ride The Storm (v5.2.0)/@comment-28016997-20170430111131
Got the car with max R$ upgrades. One stage skipped, 7.5. First 4 days are very easy with 0 upgrades. Days 5 and 6 done easily with full R$ upgrades. Day 7 quite hard with only R$ upgrades. Did it like this: stage 1: must be in 3rd place by the first straight. This is the east part, just brake very late before the first curve and crash into someone from top 5-6. Recover and overtake everyone you can on the next two curves, the left-right. Then try to stick as close as possible to the first two opponents, you will fall behind on the straights but catch up fairly well on the twisty section with precise braking and good exits for the straights. By lap 5 the first two racers will start catching up slower opponents and this is where you get the chance to overtake them. It's not easy but definitely doable. stage 2: choose autocross, very easy. stage 3: very easy using race Gallardo. It's possible to cut some corners, the first chicane after start as well as the second one, if needed. Still, easy even without that. stage 4: relatively easy once you figure out what to do. Contrary to most of what I read here there is no need to crash into any walls or anything, just clean driving. It's perfectly possible to hit the required speed on the final straight, I managed 291-292 km/h several times easily. The difficulty is keeping the three opponents behind you and for that you will need to be in first place as quickly as possible. Overtake all three opponents in the first curve, the right one. Than just drive clean and fast through the next two curves before the first straight. With a good exit you should build up a lead of up to 80m. Time your brake for the long right curve so as to get another good exit for the final straight. They will catch up with you as you get close to the finish line but your lead should be enough so that you don't get overtaken by racers 2 and 3, since the first one will be stuck behind you. stage 5: impossible for me. It's basically the same event as 7.4 except you have to slow down at the end. This is what made it impossible. The opponents are so close behind that there is no way to slow down without being overtaken by two of them. I didn't bother with the wall-braking trick as I considered it also impossible. Maybe others can slow down bots more, so that you have a big lead by the end, I could not. stage 6: not very difficult. Tricks to use are cutting first and second chicanes and pitting first three opponents. After cutting first chicane you can get to first/second/third place, depending on luck, then cutting second chicane takes you to first place. Then it's just a continuous battle not to be overtaken. Pit Magnus or the other two if needed or just repeat cutting the chicanes each lap, should be enough to keep you in front.